


Peter Realises

by Bunnywest



Series: Rabbit verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: The moment when Peter realizes exactly what Stiles isn’t saying.Chapter three of Run, Rabbit Run  - Peter's POV





	Peter Realises

“I’m sorry Peter, I didn’t mean to, it was just supposed to be flirting, and then it was dating, and you were all….YOU, and it was hot, and the sex was great, and the hunting and the chasing, well that was amazing, and I didn’t realise that it had gone this far and now…..” Peter blinks and stills in his movements, as he takes a moment to try and figure out exactly where this is going. 

He had seen the moment when Stiles’ mind had started working overtime, and his first thought was that he regretted the knotting, or that Peter had been rougher than he thought and that Stiles was in actual pain. The words spilling out of the younger man’s mouth were the last thing he’d expected, and exactly how was that sentence meant to finish?

He didn’t realise it had gone this far and now Stiles had to admit he was just playing round?

He didn’t realise it had gone this far and now Peter had ruined it by showing his wolf?

He didn’t realise it had gone this far and now it was too late to turn back? 

For Peter, that last one had been true almost from the start. He’d been flirting with Stiles happily, but had honestly thought the Sheriff’s son was straight, after he had pined over Lydia Martin for all that time.   
So when he had overheard the comment about unfairly attractive wolfmen, he’d been pleasantly surprised, and he’d thought, what the hell? If Stiles turned him down he could just pretend it was part of their ongoing game. So he’d whispered filth, and when he saw the flush in Stiles’ cheeks at the thought of being hunted, he’d gone all out and proposed a date.

After their first date, when they found out that they were so well suited in such a lot of ways, Peter had been very happy to carry on, even though he secretly thought that Stiles would tell him any day that this was too much, it was too intense, Peter was too old. He told himself that when it inevitably happened, he would accept it with good grace, and Stiles would never know the hurt he had inflicted, however unintentionally.  
He was surprised when about a month into their arrangement he received a visit at the bar from the Sheriff, who had a single drink, fixed Peter with a firm glare, and told him that whatever he was doing with his son, he didn’t need to know details, just to play safe, before walking out leaving Peter blinking, and confused as to why Stiles was telling his Father of all people about this. Maybe Stile really was more invested than he thought? 

Then there was the morning he looked out of his window and saw Stiles running past, head held high, determination in his gaze , and Peter realized he was….in training for the hunt , and oh what a delightful thought that was. He began to hope that maybe it really was more than just a fling.

And suddenly he realizes what Stiles was too afraid to say. He barely dares to hope, but maybe the feeling is mutual? They’ve been so caught up in their sassing and snarking, having fun trolling the more conservative citizens of the town, that Peter realizes with a jolt that he’s never expressed his feelings to Stiles. He reviews the boy’s words in his head, ..he didn’t mean to what exactly? Is it possible that this ridiculous , gorgeous, brilliant boy has fallen for him as well?

His gaze comes to rest on Stiles’ face as he considers the best way to tell Stiles that he's totally gone on him, that he wants nobody else. And he damns to hell the fact that this has happened in the cabin, happened now, while they are still tied by his damn knot that continues to pulse and throb with no regard for the emotional state of its owner.

Because they both know that this isn’t real life, and what happens here doesn’t extend to real life. After all, the cabin is for rough, desperate, primal fucking, not declarations of love. And suddenly , it comes to Peter how to explain this. 

Stiles is still below him, looking for all the world like he is expecting an axe to fall. And Peter can’t take that look, and can’t wait any longer to find out if he has guessed correctly, so with a silent prayer to any deity that will have him, he lifts Stiles chin so he is looking him in the eye, takes a deep breath and says “You know, rabbit, I don’t think you understand something. This” he gestures around them, taking in the cabin, the bed, the ripped and rumpled sheets,…”This is for fun. It’s the thrill of the chase. My wolf and I love it”.  
And no, no, no, shit, he’s done this wrong, because the look Stiles gives him is nothing short of betrayed. Does he really not know? 

“But this….” And he leans forwards and kisses Stiles, soft and sweet, tenderly carding his fingers through Stiles’ messy bedhead, “This is for real. This is for always. You do know I love you right, sweet boy?”   
He’s met by a stunned gaze, Stiles mouth hanging open, whether in shock or horror he can’t quite tell.  
And for one horrible moment he thinks he’s gotten it wrong, that Stiles doesn’t love him at all, that he had been going to tell him that they’d crossed a line, and WHY did he agree to knotting, why did he have to show that feral part of his nature, and drive his boy away – why couldn’t he have been happy with what they had?  
So when Stiles urges forward to kiss him back, when he tells him he’s his, he’s not sure which of them is more relieved.

They stay overnight at the cabin, dozing in each other’s’ arms at first while murmuring declarations of love and devotion that get steadily more ridiculous as the relief of realizing they are both fools in love sets in. By midnight they are giggling like children and misquoting Shakespeare at each other. 

And when Stiles sheepishly admits that his ass hurts “like a bitch, dude”, Peter spends the night draining his pain as he sleeps, grinning like a fool the whole time, while debating whether it’s too soon to propose the next morning. 

 

It isn’t, apparently. (Stiles beats him to it.)

 

The Sheriff gives them two sets of police grade handcuffs as a wedding present.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop won't stop. You guys should be grateful I have work tomorrow so you get a break from these dumb boys.


End file.
